Sickly in Love
by kenji1104
Summary: Yusei has a cold which develops into a high fever but still continues to work despite Jack, Crow and Bruno's advices, Aki visits and is unaware that Yusei is sick and witnesses him collapse, Yusei goes delirious and trouble ensues for Aki. R:M FOR LEMON


**Sickly in Love**

**Key: Drumrolls please…**

***Drumrolls…**

**Key: Welcome! Welcome! kenji1104 had just made me the host of his… 'mature' fanfictions or whatever you call it! Please welcome the cast!**

**Aki: I THOUGHT KENJI1104 SAID THAT THERE WILL BE NO MORE SMUT FICS?**

**Yusei: A-Aki calm down…**

**Key: You do know kenji1104 is a promise breaker when it comes to you guys…**

**Aki: AAAGGHH! I'M SOO GONNA KILL HIM LATER!**

**Meanwhile Yusei is silently craving to read the new smut fic.**

**kenji1104: *Is hiding behind the curtains* Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me otherwise I would have made this public :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: BUZZ! Please read arevoisabela's fic titled "Universe Clash" it may seem confusing at first but upcoming chapters will eventually shed some light! AND ALSO READ Judai Loqui's (AKA Kouji Hikari) Dimension Guardians story!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Fudo Yusei <strong>led out a violent and loud sneeze, the sound of the sneeze roared at the garage.

"Damn cold…" He cursed, taking out his handkerchief from the pockets of his pants and wiped the snot coming out from his nose.

He breathed for more air but one of his nasal passages was blocked, the left one.

Yep, he's suffering a common cold. Bid deal.

Yusei coughed and decided to continue on his work on the engine, he decided that even if he is sick, he doesn't want it to bother his work, what needs to be done is the engine they've been working hard on.

* * *

><p><em>7 days ago<em>

"_ACHOOO!" Yusei sneezed, snot shooting out from his nose and stained Jack's Wheel of Fortune._

"_WHAT THE FUCK YUSEI?" Jack exclaimed in shock and anger after seeing the snot on his D-wheel._

_Yusei took in deep breaths and took out a white handkerchief from his pockets and sneezed on it._

"_Sorry Jack… Must have been the dust…" Yusei apologized to the blonde, he wiped his nose with the handkerchief for some traces of snot._

_Crow laid down some boxes to the corner and put his hands on his waist after he was done._

"_Are you sure? You've been sneezing frequently these days." Crow said._

_Yusei nodded and insisted he was fine "Don't worry, there have been a lot of dust in the garage recently so maybe cleaning it up this Saturday might do." He returned on cleaning the snot on Jack's D-wheel._

_Bruno was typing on the computer and said "That's a lie Yusei, I just cleaned this place the past 2 days when you and Jack were buying some parts on the market." Jack, Crow and Yusei looked at the bluenette._

"_You even told me that day that you're having a headache and yesterday you weren't feeling so good."_

_Jack and Crow raised their eyebrows in question at Yusei "So your hunch is?" Crow asked Bruno._

"_My guess is that Yusei has a cold."_

_Jack and Crow nodded in agreement "Go to bed Yus." Crow ordered._

_Yusei shook his head, putting down the towel "There's still a lot more to do…"_

"_Don't give me that bullshit Yusei, SLEEP NOW." Jack ordered Yusei like he was a 7 year old kid._

_Yusei turned his look at Bruno, his eyes were pleading for help towards the blue-haired mechanic but unfortunately for Yusei, Bruno wasn't on Yusei's side today._

"_Sorry Yusei but we still have many time to finish the engine so rest now, we don't want that cold to worsen." Bruno said, turning his computer chair around only to face him._

_Crow and Jack pointed the ladder to his room and instructed the raven-haired duelist like a child "BED NOW."_

_He was defeated, overwhelmed by 3-1, he could hardly believe Bruno would agree to them for just a damn minor cold like this._

* * *

><p>"Agghh…" Yusei groaned as his head started to ache again, he drop the wrench and went to his working desk, he pulled out the drawer and took some pills made for removing the pain.<p>

Drinking a glass of water, he took a deep sigh after doing so and sat on his chair, thinking about what his three friends told him before they left to Satisfaction Town.

Crow told him to stop working, Jack reminded him not to work and just rest because he was diagnosed yesterday with having a fever and chances are the fever's still growing. While Bruno encouraged him to fight the disease off and also told him to take the day off.

They soon left and after 30 minutes has passed since they left, Yusei snuck back to the garage and worked on the engine despite him not feeling well.

Call him stubborn but he doesn't care much being called one, to him the engine is top priority if they want to enter the WRGP.

He went back to sit on his stool near the engine he was working on, the pills didn't help much, the pain is getting stronger as time passes by. His strength was weakening…

* * *

><p><strong>Izayoi Aki <strong>was all giddy and excited upon leaving her home, exams had been a pain for her the past few days, her daily dose of seeing Yusei has to be pause for awhile when she had to study for all of her subjects.

Now free again from the shackles of school, the first thing she had wanted to do is seeing Yusei and talked to him since they didn't have contact for a week now.

She passed by Poppo Time where Zora lives and breathing deep, she stopped infront of the main door where Yusei and the others boys live. Gathering enough confidence, she opened the doors and:

"Yusei! Everyone!" Aki called out in a cheerful way, she always did have the habit of separating Yusei from the word 'everyone'. She was having one of her sweet smiles but that smile soon disappeared on what she saw…

"Uuugghh…" Yusei moaned out as he fell headfirst to the floor the moment Aki entered and announced herself. The weakening of his body, his vision getting blurry and this could only mean one thing: The fever won over him, in the end, the illness was triumphant over Yusei's determination to finish his work.

Seeing how the man she is secretly and currently in love with fall like that, Aki led out a loud gasp of shock "YUSEI!" She cried out in worry as she ran down the steps of the concrete steps and rushed to her love's side.

Aki mustered her strength to turn him around. When she looked upon Yusei, she was surprised that Yusei was breathing heavily; she put her left hand on Yusei's forehead and was surprised when she felt the temperature.

Yusei was so hot (I don't mean the 'hot' word, the other word XD).

"He was working while having this high fever?" Aki asked herself, brushing off strands of Yusei's hair away from his face and rubbed away the sweat on the raven-haired's face.

'_What should I do? What should I do?' _Aki's mind panicked, she never had experience on treating a sick person, she only knew from her health class,

"Aghh…" Yusei groaned softly, his eyes were slightly opened and when he caught sight of Aki, he smiled weakly at her.

"A-A-Aki…" He croaked out, Aki looked at him with worried eyes and smiled nervously at him.

"Yusei, I need just a bit of your support here, I want you to help yourself and gather what strength you have left in you to stand up okay?"

Yusei nodded weakly and Aki put Yusei's left arm around her neck and stood up, Yusei barely managed to stand up and coughed violently, his throat itching.

Aki along with the weakened Yusei made their way to the garage's couch, upon guiding (more like dragging) Yusei, she gently let go of Yusei's arm and slowly placed him on the couch, at first making him seat and slowly, lying him down to the soft pillows.

"I better go get some hot water and a towel." Aki told Yusei.

By now, the high fever has spread even to his senses, he felt like he was dreaming and BELIEVED he was now dreaming and Aki was just a sweet dream.

In the dream, Aki was smiling at him and excuse herself to go get some water. Yusei didn't want her to go and grabbed hold of Aki's wrist.

"Y-Yusei?" Aki asked, confused by Yusei's sudden move.

"S-s-stay. I-I n-need you…" Yusei breathed, in his point of view Aki softly asked him _"Yusei, is there anything you need?"_

Aki gasped and quickly blushed a shade of red when Yusei said he needed her.

"B-b-but the w-warm water c-c-can h-help you g-get b-b-better…" She stammered uncontrollably, Yusei's hold on Aki's wrist weakened and Aki felt his hand going low to her hands and entwined his fingers to hers.

"_If it makes me you feel better then as you wished." Aki said on Yusei's dream._

Aki's blushed became redder, redder than a tomato on what Yusei just did, his gloved hand was holding her's and their fingers were entwined.

'_This is so sudden!' _Aki exclaimed in her mind.

Yusei gave her one of his rare and genuine smiles and brought his left hand up to caress her smooth and delicate skin on her face.

"Y-Y-Yu—"

"You've always been so beautiful in my eyes Aki, you're like an angel the first I saw you…"

Aki's eyes widened beyond her capacity, she couldn't believe the fact that Yusei complimented her and calling her **beautiful**. Yusei continued caressing her face.

"Come…" Yusei coughed "C-closer…"

Aki first hesitated; she was thinking on how weird Yusei is acting right now, he's being too sweet and the way he acts… Something feels off…

Her eyes widened in realization, the fever! The fever might be so high that it can cause hallucinations or being delirious. She also theorized that Yusei thinks he might be dreaming but he's still awake.

She nodded slowly and bent her body to come closer as Yusei requested. She could feel the heat on her cheeks as her heart started beating faster.

All of a sudden, Yusei put his hands on the back of Aki's head and pulled her closer on top of him, Aki's knees on the couch. He fiercely kissed her lips; Aki's eyes widened in pure shock form what Yusei just did. He **kissed **her, he's kissing her now! Oh how her heart was starting to melt but this was all so sudden and without thinking, Aki pulled away and slapped Yusei across the face.

_WAPAK!_

Aki quickly regret what she just done, why? SHE JUST SLAPPED YUSEI! She led out a gasp as she put her hands on Yusei's cheeks, checking on him with eyes full of regret.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Y-Y-Yusei!" She stuttered when she heard Yusei groan.

"What was that for?" Yusei asked with his eyes still half open.

"_That's for the surprise kiss you idiot." Aki giggled playfully, Yusei smirked._

"Oh no…" Aki mumbled after seeing Yusei smirked. She led out a small shriek when Yusei wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, she was now on top of him, and they're in this awkward position on the couch.

"Y-Y-Yusei?"

"Aki, do you love me?"

'_W-w-w-what?' _Aki exclaimed mentally _'why is he suddenly asking all these questions?'_

Yusei chuckled "I take your silence as a yes." And he pulled her closer and kissed her lips, this time gently and full of passion. Some part of Aki told her to break away; telling her something worse will happen if she didn't break the kiss but the other part of her tells her to kiss him back and her dreams will come true.

She listened to the other side, which is kissed him back. In response, Aki touched Yusei's face, examining his face and crab hair. She moaned when Yusei softly nibbled on her lips, they pulled away for a short time before kissing each other with burning passion.

Yusei started making his move; he brought his hands up from Aki's waist up to top of her red trench coat and gently stripped it off, next he also stripped Aki's light green sleeve down to her elbows, exposing her bare shoulders.

Aki pulled away and looked at Yusei with shock.

"W-what are y-you d-d-doing?" She stammered, trying to put her clothes back but Yusei just pulled her closer. "W-we c-can't d-d-do this Y-Yusei." She looked away shyly.

"Please?" He asked with a voice that Aki just can't deny. Aki shook her head, she was still preserving her virginity, and sure she was saving it for Yusei but not like this! Yusei's barely conscious and Aki is continually fighting the urge that is building up inside her to prevent doing something **stupid**.

"I want to feel you Aki, please give me this chance. I've always dreamed of this…" Yusei pleaded with such an irresistible voice, Aki bit her lip, what choice will she choose?

Even though he's delirious now, his words seemed sincere to her ears, like a dream came true… She didn't expect Yusei will have the same longing to be with her as she did with him. Today, she knew their feelings were mutual and a sense of joy filled her.

Without thinking Aki kissed Yusei passionately, Aki combed Yusei's hair with her fingers as Yusei slowly stripped her top clothings below her waist, her upper body is completely exposed.

"Y-Yusei?" Aki shyly squeaked out, covering her breasts with her arms.

"_Do you like my body Yusei?" Aki asked seductively._

"Stop teasing me Aki, your body's damn sexy and…" Yusei coughed "hot"

'_What in the world is he saying?' _Aki thought. Her cheeks were getting redder from the embarrassing comments Yusei said to her. Well, embarrassing in her part that is. She has never been complimented before on how fine her body was heck even the boys at school who were hitting at her don't even have the balls to comment on her body knowing they'll be castrated if they invoke her wrath.

She gasped loudly when Yusei grabbed her breasts, she could see the look on Yusei, and he wanted to hold them tighter, feel her breasts…

"Y-Yu…"

"Ssshh… Everything will be ok—" Yusei coughed three times "—ay, just trust me…"

Those reassuring words, his gentle and promising voice, and those lustful desires. She gave up on the urge; she removed the arms that were covering her breasts and let him do as he pleases.

"_O-oh Yusei…" Aki moaned out as _Yusei sat in an upright position and started licking the nipple on Aki's right breast, his right hand around her waist while his free left hand groping her left breast, gently squeezing the tender and soft flesh.

Aki whimpered softly, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see Yusei do what he is doing to her breasts, her nipples were getting erect. Yusei is slowly arousing her with his activity to Aki's breasts.

Aki felt she was getting wet below her; this was the 1st time she felt THIS wet unlike the time when she was fantasizing about Yusei.

"Aki…" Yusei croaked out as he pulled away from Aki's breasts, a string of saliva connected his mouth and the nipple. Yusei coughed.

"Yusei…" Aki moaned, her body was shaking uncontrollably, she wanted more, more of the pleasure Yusei gave her when he licked and sucked on her breasts.

Yusei smirked, bringing his hands deeper into her skirt until slid his right hand into her underwear, Aki yelped out in shock.

"Y-Yusei, p-please d-don't t-touch i-it…" Aki pleaded, embarrassment flooding her "It's embarrassing…"

"Being aroused is nothing to be embarrassed when it's fully consensual, embraced it Aki…"

Aki moaned loudly when she felt one of Yusei's fingers; the middle one to be exact entered her insides and started shaking it, his thumb rubbed her clitoris as Aki moaned from the sensation.

"Aki…" Yusei whispered as Aki moaned louder "You're so wet…"

"Please don't say that… I-its e-e-embarassing…" Aki whimpered, Yusei liked the way she sounded, she was so innocent to hear and he wanted to hear more of her addictive moans.

Yusei pressed his wet lips on Aki's dry lips and continued playing with her wet pussy.

"A-Aki?" Yusei called out when he pulled away; Aki slowly opened her watery eyes and saw the desire on Yusei's half-closed eyes. "Can I?" Yusei softly asked before coughing.

Aki gave him a small nod and closed her eyes when she felt Yusei's finger depart from her insides and inside her underwear.

Next thing Aki knew, Yusei slipped Aki's underwear off with Aki covering her eyes, not even wanting to see her private part. Yusei chuckled and founded this cute and innocent.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle, just tell me when to—"Yusei sneezed to his right, not wanting to sneeze at the immaculate and almost naked girl who was on his lap "—stop okay?"

"O-o-okay..."

They switch places, Yusei despite his weakness gently laid her down to the couch, Aki looked at him nervously and Yusei loved the way she looked right now.

"Aki…" Yusei said as he lowered his pants to reveal himself "I'm going…"

Aki reluctantly nodded, Yusei nodded and smiled at her approval and gently slid himself inside her, it made sounds of muscle tissues being crushed, and Aki tried her best not to scream from the immense pin she was feeling.

She felt something warm and wet pouring outside hers, she looked at Yusei who gave her a reassuring nod. It was **blood**.

"It will disappear soon Aki, please endure it." She shook her head; Yusei gently thrust his into hers, Aki covered her mouth with her left hand and she dug her nails to the couch.

Yusei on the other hand was fighting the urge to go faster and give him more of this strange yet good feeling but if he does, it will hurt Aki.

"Y-Yu…" Aki's muffled voice sniffled; Yusei saw her eyes were shining with tears and so full of pain.

He stopped and caressed her cheeks "I'm sorry…" He whispered and kissed her forehead "I shouldn't force you…"

Aki removed her hand and shook her head "No, please don't stop…"

Yusei shot her a surprise look "A-Aki?"

"B-But…"

"Satis…" Aki paused and prepared for what she was about say "… fy me…" She blushed a deep red when Yusei's eyes softened on what she said.

"Then… Can I?" He said before coughing.

Aki slowly nodded, preparing for the pain. She wiped her eyes and spread her legs "Please?"

Yusei blinked and nodded, he could feel himself getting bigger from the sexy pose Aki was doing.

"Okay…" He whispered, his warm breath tickling Aki's neck. He pushed his hips into hers with force and Aki shrieked in pain.

Yusei pushed himself into hers and said "Aki, someone could hear…"

"I-I c-can't…" Aki whimpered and screamed when Yusei rapidly rammed her. "Ah! Ahhnn…!"

Aki wrapped her arms and legs around Yusei and dug her nails on his back. She tried biting her lips but she just kept moaning from their activity. Their respective bodies were beginning to heat up.

'_God I'm so dirty! Why am I suddenly making these naughty sounds?' Aki mentally thought._

The first time pains diminished shortly and were replaced by waves of overwhelming pleasure.

"Yu-Y-Y-Yusei!" Aki moaned out and Yusei silenced her with a passionate kiss, Yusei bucked faster, his right hand entwined with Aki's left and his free left hand was softly grasping one of Aki's breasts.

Aki was leaking big time, she already coated Yusei with her juices and soaked the couch where her hips are. And it was Yusei who made her this aroused; she didn't care and wanted more… More of Yusei inside her…

"FUCK ME MORE YUSEI! FUCK ME PLEASE!" Aki begged loudly, Yusei smirked after hearing her like that.

Yusei lifted her away from the couch and carried her, next he laid himself down with Aki on top of him.

"Now you're dominant…" Yusei coughed while Aki on the other hand didn't feel any shame and wanted more.

Aki started shaking her hips while Yusei raised his hips up to slapped against Aki's, the wet sound of sex filled the room and mix it with their moans.

"YUSEI! YUSEI! YUSEI! OH MY GOD! YUSEI!" Aki screamed out when she continued shaking her hips.

"I'm getting CLOSE! AKI!" Yusei sat and wrestled his tongue with Aki's as their salivas mixed.

Suddenly Yusei pulled away "Aki I'm going to—"

Aki's eyes widened in horror" LET IT OUT! DON'T CUM INSIDE ME!" She yelled at him, Yusei lifted her up and in the nick of time, he spilled her body and face with his cum.

Yusei hit the pillows, exhausted from sex, Aki closed her eyes.

"Yusei… What now?" She asked and opened her eyes to see that Yusei had fully fallen asleep.

Aki frowned and before she can wake him up…

"YUSEI!" Rua busted open the door and called out for Yusei with his cheerful tone. He jumped on the stone steps without looking in front of him.

"I managed to make a new co—" Rua stopped when he looked forward and his jaw hit the ground and his eyes went wide from shock.

Aki froze on her spot and stared awkwardly at poor little Rua, who don't have the willpower to look anymore and had a massive nosebleed and passed out on a pile of boxes behind him.

"Rua! I told you to not kick the door open!" Oh no… That reprimanding voice sounded like…

Ruka came in with a frown present on her face but when she caught sight of Aki barely wearing any clothes and Yusei without his pants, she quickly blushed red and panicked.

"EEEEEEKKKK! YUSEI IS VIOLATING AKI-SAN!" She ran outside before Aki could explain.

"RUKA! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Aki tried to call her but the answer she only got was the sound of Yusei, sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>After one week…<strong>

"I JUST HAD SEEEXXX AND IT FELT SOOO GOOOD!" Crow sang as he carried the boxes.

"A woman let me put my penis inside of her!" Crow continued, Jack was already twitching in annoyance while watching Yusei and Bruno do some work.

Yusei was impassive as always while Bruno seemed disturb. Jack got fed up and…

"STOP SINGING THAT SONG FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Jack roared in anger but Crow didn't mind and continued carrying boxes. Yusei just rolled his eyes.

"I noticed your fever and cold are gone." Bruno commented, Yusei gave him a short nod.

"I don't know, the day you guys left, I slept and woke up tired but the strange thing is, my fever's all gone!"

Bruno chuckled "Maybe it's because of the medicine; I heard some are quick to take effect."

"TO BE HONEST I'M SURPRISED SHE EVEN WANTED ME TO DO IT! DOES IT REALLY MAKE SENSE BUT MAN SCREW IT! I AIN'T THE ONE TO ARGUE WITH THE GOOD THINGS! SHE COULD BE MY WIFE! THAT GOOD? THE BEST 30 SECONDS OF MY LI—"

Crow's face slammed against the hard cover of Aki's physics book, Yusei, Jack and Bruno looked at the doorway to see a fuming Aki.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" She barked out and stomped her way downstairs.

"Hey there Aki." Bruno kindly greeted and waved a hand; Aki returned the gesture and looked at Yusei who was smiling at her.

"Hi there Aki, need anything?" Yusei casually asked, knowing Aki would want to be tutored in physics again.

Aki tried her best not to blush and sneezed violently.

"You alright?" Yusei asked with care.

Aki nodded and took out her handkerchief and wiped her nose "Sorry… I have a cold…"

"Noticed it." Jack pointed out and focused his gaze back at the unconscious Crow; he picked up Aki's physics book and passed it to her.

"Thank you Jack…" Jack merely scoffed and looked at Crow "Serves you right."

"When did you have the cold Aki?" Bruno asked with curiosity.

"Last week…"

"Last week?" Yusei asked "That's the exact day I lost my cold. Talk about coincidence!" Yusei smiled and Aki blushed a deep red.

She managed to talk Rua and Ruka and keep what they saw a secret, even to Yusei, the twins nodded in agreement while Rua was shaking uncontrollably, poor boy was traumatized…

Aki remembered how Yusei played with her breasts, how he dipped his finger inside her and the way it felt when he was inside her. And this made her feel… **Angry…**

"**YUSEI-BAKA NO ECCHI!**" Aki screamed out and slammed her book straight to Yusei's face.

" ?" Yusei was shocked; she hit him for no apparent reason?

Bruno and Jack watched in shock as Yusei hit the floor, a lump emerging from his forehead.

And Izayoi Aki ran outside the garage with a red face and a cold… Courtesy of Fudo Yusei who unintentionally devirginized her…

* * *

><p><strong>Aki: *Flaming in anger<strong>

**Yusei and Key: *EPIC NOSEBLEEDZZZ!**

**Aki: KENJI1104!**

**kenji1104: HOLY SHIT!**

**Aki: COME HERE SO I CAN MAKE BLACK ROSE DRAGON CASTRATE YOU!**

**kenji1104: PLEASE REVIEW WHILE I RUN AWAY FROM A MADWOMAN!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei-baka no ecchi means: Yusei you perverted idiot!<strong>

**LOL and what Crow's singing is "I just Had Sex" From Lonely Island feat Akon, the song's pretty funny!**

**Damn... Older Ruka looks so... FUCKING BEAUTIFUL! I'm IN LOVE! XDDD! But damn, she's so damn beautiful after 8 years... Hmmm... *Evil thoughts on upcoming RallyxRuka fic**

**GOOD NEWS! The Title of the 5D's Wild West Adventure is now: Guns and Roses! and yes! The prolouge is on progress!**

**Next chapter of Misadventures: 4%**

**Secret Relationship: 60%**

**Prolouge: 10%**

* * *

><p><strong>TO haters of Faithshipping: WE WON YOU FUCKING MAGGOTS! THE LAST LAUGH IS OURS BITCHES! XDDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and enjoy!<br>**


End file.
